


Something About a Truck

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Something About a Truck by Kip Moore (Pandora)





	Something About a Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Something About a Truck by Kip Moore (Pandora)

Snowfire revs his engine as he sees the red and blue semi sitting in the field. The innocent looking truck hides something. Well hides two things really. One an alien and two-

The doors open and two sparklings squeal as they pour out of the semi cab towards him. He transforms to kneel and opens his arms. The truck transforms shortly afterward. A smile on the Prime’s face plates. 

“I take it they were not too much trouble while I had to report to the Decepticon,” Snowfire asks standing as the sparklings race around his legs playing tag. Optimus Prime shakes his helm and pulls his chin up to kiss him. 

“They were perfect as they should be,” Optimus Prime smiles servos running down his shoulders and arms to pull him closer.


End file.
